The Star within
by korsunskiye
Summary: Star and Marco became Friends 2 years ago. Now the greatest adventure yet is waiting for them. With some help it's going to be easy. But is Marco even going to be there, or is Star willing to destroy their bond? But at least it can't get worse when the Shadows will step into action, right?


***** **No ones POV** *****

Life on Earth can be pretty boring. The daily Routine consisting of going to school, coming home, watching TV and going to sleep can get your nerves. That is if you are allowed to have a normal life. When you're sharing a home with Star that's not an option.

"Ah yes Star Butterfly" Marco groaned. They met 2 years ago and who could imagine that he would grow so attached to a magical princess from another dimension. They were doing almost everything together… including fighting monsters. That was his second favourite hobby besides dimension hopping. It took him a while to realize that at some point Star became a part of his life.

And in order to pay her back for everything she had done for him he had planned a big Party. Today was the 2 years anniversary of when they became friends AND Star's birthday. The guest List contained almost everyone from Echo Creek Academy and some other friends including Pony Head, Tom and Leyla Butterfly, a distant cousin of Star. Marco would never forget meeting Leyla about one year ago.

 **FLASHBACK**

 ***Marco's POV***

 _Star and I were once again fighting Ludo's minions._

" _Give up Star Butterfly you will never get away from my new Monsters that actually know how to fight"_

" _I hate to say it but Ludo is right, these Monsters are a tad bit to fast for my comfort" I said quickly adding considering the disappointment in stars ever so happy eyes "At least if we fight them without a plan."_

 _Star quickly took a look around and realized the situation we were in.. We were surrounded by monsters, but we were fighting in the woods, which means she could go all out. Seeing the look in Stars eyes I started to run._

" _Raspberry explosion barrage" she shouted flying up into the sky and releasing delicious explosions from her wand. The Berries created a huge blast upon hitting the ground. I could see Ludos monsters running in all directions._

 _After the dust settled Star went looking for me. "Marco Diaz come on we're going to be late for school." She heard some noises nearby and decided to go see if this was me. She was surprised to see a Monster, which immediately stood up and grabbed her wand._

" _No" upon realizing what happened Star tried to attack the Monster only to be restraint by another two._

" _At last the wand shall be mine" Ludo said stepping out of the shadows and reaching for the wand. Time seemingly slowed down for me as I tried to think of a way out. I was hiding behind a tree right know and eyeing Ludo non-stop._

 _As Ludo was about to grab the wand a dimensional rift opened between Ludo and the monster holding Stars wand. The Person who stepped out of the rift was a girl who looked like Star except for her brown hair and neon jacket, with a Battleaxe tied to her back._

 _The next thing Marco heard was a battle cry and the person which stepped out of the rift chased away the monsters and with Star who was no longer restrained quickly secured the wand._

" _You know what happens next Ludo don't you?" Star asked with a big grin while pointing her wand onto Ludo and the rest of the monsters._

" _SYRUP TSUNAMI SHOCKWAVE_ _" Star shouted covering all of the forest in Syrup._

 _Defeated Ludo opened a Portal while sending his Monster inside. After stepping inside himself the Portal started closing and he shouted "This isn't the Last you hear of m."_ _The portal closed and I finally stepped out from behind the tree seeing Star and the other girl talking eagerly to one another._

" _Hey Star" I said while pointing to the other girl "who is that?"_

" _Oh Marco, Marco!" star practically screamed while jumping up and down excitedly "Meet my cousin Leyla, she is a magical princess from another dimension, who loves fighting monsters."_

 _I felt my face pale "There's two of them."_

 **End of Flashback**


End file.
